Cocytus
by Amadelia
Summary: A post-canon Utena fanfiction, as in a desperate attempt to gain the Power he once held and lost, Akio guides the Seitokai to a new means for the eternal End.


Cocytus  
  
By Laera Elentari  
  
Disclaimer: All characters not mine and rather property of Chiho Saito, Be- Papas, and all those other lovelies, unless otherwise noted.  
  
She gasped, whimpered, as she weakly attempted to dodge and defend against the wicked onslaught of offense that faced her; cried out as the humming sword that she could not parry narrowly missed her face, shearing off a lock of golden hair. She backed away from the wild blade before her, using her own to block attacks, yet she could not escape the inevitable-she was trapped against the bars of the darkened cage when the opponent's sword sliced the darkness-she felt it dissect the wind inches from her face, and felt her inexorable defeat.  
  
"Onii-sama..Onii-" The words died in her throat as with a stroke of vehemence, the opponent's sword found her heart and she collapsed into inevitability; the shadows swallowed her, and her sword clattered to the ground.  
  
Her triumphant opponent, between breaths of desperation, let out short gasps of laughter at the girl's fallen form. And how easily she had been felled! He turned, ran a hand through his ruby mane, and looked into the shadows beyond the cage expectantly.  
  
From the vicinity of where his gaze had landed came the deep basso voice, oozing sensuality and masculinity, breathing red wine. "So, Kiryuu. How does it feel?"  
  
Touga laughed, shook himself. "Divine."  
  
The man in the shadows laughed cruelly. "It makes me think of the Sun. So powerful, so magnificent, the closest star to our miserable planet-it remains an enigma to us, yet a great source of comfort and warmth whether it has an opinion about it or not.  
  
"But the distance between our planet and the Sun is to be respected-for if you draw too close, it shall burn you mercifully, and should you stare in reverence for too long, it will blind you to life's hazards."  
  
Touga stroked his bloodied blade; licked the blood from his fingers.  
  
"Ignorance to these hazards being punishable by death? Dear, dear fallen Nanami, delivered to her oblivion."  
  
The voice of the surrounding darkness laughed with him.  
  
"Lights."  
  
Suddenly the room was flooded with them-their brilliance. Their unforgiving radiance revealing the white room decorated with hundreds of original paintings, harrowing in their bleak honesty, the cage in the center (stained with the dried blood of duels past), a small circular table, and four plump, velvet chairs around it. In that closest to the cage sat the rich voice's source-Akio, the Morning Star, Chairman to a fatally crippled revolution.  
  
He smiled as Touga stepped out of the cage door that had swung open with the rising of the lights; smiled as he began to strip off his bloodied uniform; smiled as Touga caught his hungry gaze. He licked his lips calmly, already scenting the enchantment of Touga's sweat. "Come, prince.."  
  
Touga obliged, stepping forward without a misstep, walking towards the Morning Star as he in turn lifted himself from his chair, moving to lean against the table.  
  
Their bodies connected instantaneously-Akio's hungry hands curling about Touga's hardened body as Touga met him in a passionate kiss.  
  
But with a door slam behind them, Touga whirled about, as Akio lazily raised his eyes, lips curving in a smirk as the somewhat traumatized auburn woman in the doorway took in the scene-from the broken blonde in the cage to Touga's nude body pressed against Akio's easy sensuality.  
  
"So what of the Seven Deadly Sins haven't you committed yet, Akio?"  
  
Akio smiled, tongue trailing over his lips in a seductive afterthought.  
  
"Even you know the answer to that, Arisugawa."  
  
Juri rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her; locked it.  
  
"All right, none..of course. Just wondering if tonight was an anomaly."  
  
Touga glared at her feline grace as she glided towards them indifferently.  
  
"Of course, if it were an anomaly, it wouldn't really be any of your business anyway, Juri."  
  
She shot a look of disgust at him as she collapsed comfortably into a chair besides the amused Akio and irritated Touga. "Pretentious bastard," she muttered.  
  
"Dyke."  
  
Akio lightly cuffed Touga's chin, ignoring Touga's wince.  
  
"Enough. We don't have the time to accommodate any of your juvenile behaviors, Kiryuu."  
  
Juri turned her wary gaze to Akio. "I don't really need a savior from that incompetent, thanks." Settling back in her chair, she averted her gaze from Touga's furious countenance, and looked blandly at the cage which Nanami lay in, surrounded by a pool of her own rapidly drying blood.  
  
"So this is what it comes to? Honestly, Touga, the cowbell was one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard of, but was she really that bad?"  
  
Touga ignored her, the tingling from Akio's last reprimand a sharp reminder for silence.  
  
As she wasn't answered, Juri shrugged. "So where's Miki?"  
  
Akio gently pried Touga's body from his own, straightened himself.  
  
"Still in solitary."  
  
Juri winced. "It's for the best."  
  
In response, Akio shrugged diffidently. "I'm not surprised at how long its taken. Dependency generally warrants a poor response to change. So you're right, it will do him well."  
  
Touga combed through his hair with his bloodied fingers, delighting at the silky touch against his bare skin. "The best descent to darkness is the extinguishing of all that is light,'" he quoted simply.  
  
Juri chuckled blandly.  
  
"'For the revolution of the world.'" 


End file.
